Developers of software applications may utilize software development kits (SDKs) when developing their applications. The SDKs may include program code that makes available certain features or functions to the applications, and ultimately, to the end users who use the applications. Unfortunately, new features or updates to the SDKs may require time-consuming processes, such as a developer modifying the application to incorporate the new features and publishing the application, as well as end users subsequently downloading and installing the published application. The availability of new features that may benefit users and developers, among others, may therefore be hindered.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.